The present disclosure relates generally to seed planting systems and, more particularly, to seed distribution in the seed planting system.
Generally, a seed planting system is used to deposit seeds into soil. For example, in the seed planting system, an agricultural implement may include multiple rows of ground engaging opener assemblies that excavate trenches into the soil. The ground engaging opener assemblies may then deposit seeds into the excavated trenches. In this manner, rows of seeds may be planted into the soil.
To facilitate the deposition of seeds, the seeds may be distributed to each of the ground engaging opener assemblies from a centralized storage location, such as a. seed storage tank. More specifically, a seed meter may be used to control the seed distribution to each of the ground engaging opener assemblies from the centralized storage location. In other words, the storage tank may supply seeds into the seed meter for distribution. As such, seed distribution may be undesirable when the flow of seeds from the storage tank to the seed meter is obstructed, for example, by clumped seeds.